Their Eyes Watching God
by BewilderedLoca
Summary: AU. Completed. 20 drabbles involving all of the created characters in IY as younger kids in modern society.
1. All These Small Things

**Their eyes Watching God**

I disclaim all of these characters.

1. All These Small things  
  
"This is stupid." Said a seven year old boy as he followed the trail of small foot prints on the wet sand.

"Shh." Hushed the little girl with pigtails, hunching over three steps to pick up a dainty shell. "You'll scare the babies away."

"What babies? I don't see any babies." Kouga snorted and blinked while the petite girl randomly ran off in a different direction. He followed. "Ayame why are you doing now?" He leered over her shoulder.

"Shh. You'll scare them away." She hushed abit harsher than the first time and lifted the small boulder off to reveal a mass of small pearls.

"What is that?" he asked, raising a brow.

"These are turtle babies. Shelly came two days ago. I saw her. I followed and she left me in charge of these babies." She said.

"Who's Shelly?" he asked again.

"Their mommy." She said, tucking a red curl behind her ear. "But I have to keep them safe from those mean birdies."

"Ayame it's called survival of the fittest. Some have to die to make it in life." He told her.

"Nuh uh." She said as she scuffled a few in her shoebox. "Help me Kouga. They have to live, I can't let them die." He sighed and helped picked the pearl eggs up, into her shoebox, then got up to run to the shore. She sat down and watched the eggs begin to move.

"Look! They're moving!" she squealed as the shells cracked and soon became a swarm of wobbly turtles.

"Eww." He stuck his tongue out and she gently dumped them in the ocean and watched them contently waddle away.

"Shh, you'll scare them away and they'll never come back." She said before going back to collecting iridescent seashells with Kouga, following right beside her.


	2. Thought is What Counts

**Their eyes Watching God**

I disclaim all of these characters.

2. The Thought is what Counts

She sat on her porch, quiet and alone. It was a beautiful spring day, her mom was at work and didn't have siblings. She played with her new red dress and she didn't have anyone to show it too. She stared off and saw other kids playing on the street and wondered why she was stuck on her porch.

She was the new kid so maybe that was why no one asked her play with.

She sighed and a boy a year younger than her walked up on her porch with a huge stuffed animal, he must've won from the arcade that wasn't near a mile away from her house. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Abigail." She said shyly.

"That's too long." He scrunched his nose.

"Nuh uh." She meekly protested.

"Is too in my book!" He protested right back.

"Why do you have to yell?" She asked.

"Because you talk too low. Somethings wrong with you. You're ugly. I don't like you." He told her out flatly and Abigail fidgeted with her new polished mary-janes. "What's wrong now?"

She wiped her eyes, "You're making fun of me."

"Just telling you the truth." He shrugged and played with his dog's ear.

"Stop it, you're hurting my feelings."

"Girls don't have feelings." He scoffed.

"I do. What's your name?" she asked, drying her eyes with a tissue.

"Hiten." He told her. "Why are you crying?"

"Because everyone picks on me." She softly sobbed and fidgeted with her tissue.

"…You don't have to cry." Hiten frowned abit.

"And now you don't like me and I don't have any friends to play with." She whined and blinked when he gave her the stuffed dog.

"Now you do." She smiled abit and pulled it close.

And with that said he got up and left.


	3. Dimples

**Their eyes Watching God**

I disclaim all of these characters.

3. Dimples  
  
"I hate my dimples." Retorted a six year old Bankotsu as he poked them in the glass window from the candy store. No matter where he would go, they'd always follow. In the bathroom, under his bed, kitchen, school, beach, park; his dimples would always be there. Bad enough he was missing his two front teeth! "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you."

"I think they're cute." He'd hear his mom say.

"I think you look funny." He'd hear Hiten say.

"I think they make you unique." He'd hear his nana say.

"You look like fat kid." He'd hear Naraku say, then he punched him in the gut.

No matter what he would do, people always had something to say. He huffed and he puffed but when he would blow, they still wouldn't go away. "Stupid dimples." He huffed once again before entering inside.

With two dollars and fifty cents in his pocket, Bankotsu ventured in, around and ran by the aisles that would be filled with candy. And being he couldn't enjoy his hard candy he enjoyed so much. He had to settle for the brownies for the day.

He'd stopped when he saw the prettiest girl in the second grade, Kagura.

He grinned to himself and she looked over. "Hi Kagura."

"Hi Bankotsu. What's that?" she asked, pointing at his cheeks.

"Nothing." He covered them.

"Aww. Don't hide them. I think they make you look cute." She said. "Well I have to go now before my brother leaves me here." She pecked his cheek and ran off while he stood there and blinked.

The cutest girl in the second grade said his dimples were cute and got him a kiss.

Maybe his dimples weren't so bad.

"BYE UGLY!" he heard Naraku say.

"…I hate my dimples."


	4. Fairy Tale

**Their eyes Watching God**

I disclaim all of these characters.

4. Fairytale

There was a debate at lunch, at the third grade table.

"You don't know anything Naraku." Kikyou debated.

"I know everything." Naraku snorted. "Belle's name was Bella."

"Belle's name is Belle, stupid." Kikyou argued and drank from her milk carton. "Don't get it twisted."

"I'm not getting anything twisted. Her name's Bella, she lived in a circle mountain, have a triangle face dog and liked a big dog hair ball."

"NO. Her name is BELLE. She lived in a FIELD. DIDN'T have ANY dogs and fell in love with a monster called BEAST." She yelled slamming her empty milk carton and pitching her voice higher and higher, after every statement.

"I thought she lived in a town." Sesshoumaru commented.

"NO Sesshy, NO. FIELD. SHE LIVED IN A FIELD." She yelled again.

"Whoa, cool your jets. I was just kidding." Naraku held his hands up and opened his banana.

"You look like Tarzan." She remarked.

"You look stupid." He muttered before biting into his banana.

"Sesshoumaruuu, he's calling me names againnn" she whined, tugging at the older boy's blazer, which was required school uniform.

"Leave her alone, Gaston." He snided.

"HAHAH, you're ugly Gaston!" she said pointing his finger at him and laughing.

Naraku sulked. "Atleast I live in the end."

"Nuh uh, Gaston died because Beast beat him up for Belle." Kikyou answered in a matter of fact tone and blinked as she realized something. "Sesshy… don't be afraid now but I think you're my Beast and Naraku's my Gaston." She gasped, covering her mouth.

He blinked. "…I am?"

Naraku gagged, "I'm not Gaston. I look better."

"Nuh uh you're both are ugly." She said, playing with his hair before adding, "But not you Sessh. Men with pretty fairytale hair last longer."

"Fairytales are stupid." Naraku scoffed.

"Shut up, Naraku."


	5. Snow Cones

**Their eyes Watching God**

I disclaim all of these characters. Abigail isn't an OC, she's the Princess Abi but in a figurative sense and being we're here now…just that's a first name I decided to give her and "Abi" is the shortened one were used to. So I hoped that helped anyone who was wondering.

5. Snow cones

"…Thanks for taking me out." Abigail said as Hiten walked with her to the park nearby.

"Mhmm. Had to. Looked pathetic up there by yourself." He told her.

Abi frowned, "What are these called again?" she said, while her and Hiten waited on line. He invited her out for a walk on the park and she obliged because she didn't have anything planned fun to do again today. The porch can be by itself today for all she cared.

"Piraguas… Snow cones in English." Hiten told her as they moved up in the small line.

"Oh…what kind are you getting?" she asked looking over.

"Pineapple." He told her as they moved up again.

"Does it taste good?" she asked again.

"It's the best flavor out of the whole bunch they have up there." He told her proudly.

"Oh, what's that one?" She pointed to a green one.

"Lemon Lime." He answered and she pointed again. "Cherry, Raspberry, Peach, Mango…Tigers Blood."

"Eww, that's tiger blood?" she blanched.

"Nooo, it's like…watermelon and strawberry and a little dab of coconut mixed in it." He told her, starting to get abit annoyed with the questions. "Now can you stop with the questions?"

"Oh…sorry." She quieted down and played with her pink dress. They moved up and finally was time to order. Hiten paid for them both and moved to a nearby bench to enjoy the flavored shaved ice.

"...This is really sweet." Abi commented, sipping more of the flavored juices from cup.

"Mhmm, told you they're the greatest." He agreed and nipped the ice off.

"..No you didn't." Abi blinked, remembering the discussion they had, he never brought that up.

"Well…now I say they are." He nodded and she sighed, leaning on him.

For once she was glad she didn't stay on her porch.


	6. Of Superheroes and Animal Crackers

**Their eyes Watching God**

I disclaim all of these characters.

6. Of Superheroes and Animal Crackers

"Batman can top Wonder Woman any day." Bankotsu started as Sango rolled her eyes, put her Wonder Woman decorated lunch box on the lunch table. The second graders had to sit together today and stick to their own class due to the other kids misbehaving and ruining it for everyone else.

Bad enough Sango had Bankotsu in her class. "No he isn't. He's just a lonely millionaire who has nothing else better to do with his money but do stupid stuff and be a dumb gymnastic and..stuff." She huffed and pulled her tuna sandwich out the ziplock bag and took bite out of it.

"Well Wonder Woman's just a freaky deaky Amazon woman who takes steroid and is a ultra uber feminist." He retorted while Sango glared daggers at him.

"Well she's the bestest and most recognized female superhero." She challenged.

"Well doesn't mean she pretty. Bat girl still looks better. CAT woman looks even more better than her." Bankotsu exaggerated with his hands as he opened his Capri sun.

"Nuh uh and Cat Woman's a villain." She rolled her eyes and drank from her Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl thermos.

"Lies…Cat Woman was a good super hero once. I have that comic book issue." Bankotsu stuck his tongue out and downed his Capri sun.

"Eww, you're such a dork." Sango finished her sandwich and started to eat her animal crackers.

"Nuh uh." He drawled and groaned when his opened bag of chips fell on the floor. "NOO!" he screamed.

"Those were my favorite kind!" he whined and Sango sighed and scooted closer next to him.

He blinked and looked over, "What do you want now?"

She held up the box of animals crackers.

"I'll share with you but only if you admit Batman and Wonder Woman as the best superheroes."


	7. Of Butterflies and Spiders

**Their eyes Watching God**

I disclaim all of these characters.

7. Of Butterflies and Spiders

"Narakuuuu," Kagura called from the porch that'd creak, every time she moved her beat up sneakers over them. "Hurry we're going to be late."

The lanky nine year old ran down the hallway, struggling to put his jacket on. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" he hollered before stumbling on the porch, almost missing a step. "See what you almost made me do? I could've fell."

Kagura rolled her eyes, grabbed her clumsy brother by the arm and dragged him down the steps and into the park. "I don't know why you're rushing for. It won't go anywhere." He panted abit, trying his best to keep up with his sister's speed.

"Yes she will. I'm not gonna lose her this time Naraku. This time Elena isn't going to leave me or go away this time." She told him and ran behind the third bush near the flower garden. He groaned as he followed after and crouched with her. He blinked when he saw the newly sprouted blue Lycaenidae butterfly being eaten by spider.

Kagura gasped and reached in to get Elena but Naraku tamped her hands down and kept them away, "You don't what type of spider it is or what type of poison this spider can spew Kagura. You just don't go touching it and not know anything."

She blinked and looked back and watched the Spider preen itself once it was done eating it's meal.

"What are you talking about? Elena's My pet spider. I was just letting her out to go eat." She told him before carefully plucking Elena out and into her box she made for her homely critters.

He blinked and scooted back abit, knowing it was gonna be an awkward day with Kagura, "Can we go get some icees now? Watching Elena eat made me hungry."


	8. Fireworks

**Their eyes Watching God**

I disclaim all of these characters. And I hoped I didn't offend anyone with the last chapter, because I'm against spiders but being Kagura comes off to me as that quirky kind of girl, I figured the spider be more her type instead on butterflies which is kinda ironic bc she's usually depicted as a Butterfly and Naraku as Spider…oh well.

8. Fireworks

The sun began to set as it was Fourth of July. Ayame was found sitting at the edge of the shore while her mother was helping with the party, making sure everyone was served and her dad conversating amongst the other men that came here. It had been a week since she last came to the beach to help with her duty as an animal protector to the pack of baby turtles she hid well from its predators and unleashed into the ocean.

"You thinkin' about them?" She heard her crush from three years apart say while propping himself a seat next to her on the wet sand.

"Every day." She tells him and pulls her knees up. "…I wonder if they remember me."

"Maybe." He says, being careful not to be too blunt with her. She was really sensitive to a lot of things. One wrong word and he'd get a long talk from his dad tonight.

"Did you ever had to give something away and you didn't want too?" She asked, looking over.

"Mhmm," he nodded. "Had to give my burger away just now because Kikyou was suddenly hungry again." He grumbled.

"Nuu, I mean an actual living thing… like Shelly's babies." She explained to him while drawing in the wet sand.

"Oh…no not really." He shrugged and she frowned abit. "But I mean if I did, I'd prolly be sad and happy in the end."

"Why?" the six year old asked.

"Because you're giving it away to a place where you can trust they'll be happy in." he said and she nodded. "What type of fireworks you think we'll see tonight?"

"Colorful ones. Like rainbows." She giggled and looked up with a content smile on her face. "Wonder if Shelly and her babies can see them too."


	9. The Boy Who Never Smiled

**Their eyes Watching God**

I disclaim all of these characters.

9. The Boy who never Smiled

It was a rainy day today at home. Sesshoumaru finished cleaning his dishes and wandered around his mansion he mom went and bought knowing they didn't have 25 other people living here.

He went into his room to retire for the remainder of the night and threw himself on his beanbag, knowing no one would stop by at his house today. He picked up his copy of Macbeth and read until there was a knock at his door. He got up, walks down the stairs, went to the intercom and pressed the 'talk' button. "Who is it?" he asked and pressed the 'listen' button.

No answer.

He groaned and pressed the 'talk' button again. "Who is it?" he asked again and got a knock on the front door instead.

He groaned, stomped his way over and opened the door, "What?"

"Hi." Kikyou greeted with a cheery smile. She had on a drenched lavender raincoat, boots and Beauty & the Beast umbrella. "My dad said I can come here…for awhile until he comes back from picking up my older brother from school." She said panting abit before turning around, waving at her dad before coming inside.

"Oh…alright." He said and helped her out her wet rainy day wear. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

She shook her head and pulled the aluminum foil bound out her bag, "I made you some brownies though. Thought it'd make you feel better since its rainy outside. They're really good with milk, I had some with daddy before we can here."

"…Thank you." He blinked, his mom never went through with baking with him and it was comforting for someone else to bake him something.

She nodded and pecked his cheek, "Anything for you Sesshy."

And he smiled for once in his life.


	10. Sandcastles

**Their eyes Watching God**

I disclaim all of these characters.

10. Sandcastles

"Hiten, you think we'll ever grow apart?" Bankotsu asked while he shaped his foundation.

"Noo, don't think like that." Hiten told him while trying to give the front of his sandcastle and intricate design with his wooden twig.

"I can't help it. You know what happens in those tv sitcoms the revolve around school life. Look at Saved by the Bell!" He exclaimed while grabbing more sand and mounded it on the threshold.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Like Zach separated from those girls Lisa or Elizabeth again." He rambled and he dug his feet further in the sand.

"Bankotsu… Elizabeth moved and why do you pay attention to Lisa?" he started to say while forming the spear tipped roof, "She just nags a lot about fashion and stupid girl things."

"Think…we're gonna have girlfriend that nag at us like them?" Bankotsu cupped his cheek while Hiten shook his head and went back to the project at hand.

"Nah, girls are gonna beg to listen to us. Because our coolness radar is off the charts." Hiten told him.

"What about Kouga? He's our friend too." Bankotsu said, trying to see if he can make the fortress door move.

"He's a late bloomer. It'll hit him once he stops hanging out with that Ayame girl and hang with us more often." Hiten nodded and pushes his small bangs back. Not caring if his hair had sand, he had to wash his hair today anyway.

"I think our cool kingdom is done." Bankotsu wiped his forehead and Hiten tilted his head.

"…it's still missing something." He muttered to himself while he dug in his pocket. Bankotsu blinked and looked over.

"The owners." Hiten said as he placed two paper drawings of him and Bankotsu on the top of the castle.


	11. Counting Stars

**Their eyes Watching God**

I disclaim all of these characters.

11. Counting Stars

With stripped naked dolls, stickers, princess outfits, make up kits, glitter, hearts, assorted colorful ribbons and dress up all sprawled out on the floor made of linoleum. Two girls were laying down on the floor, on their backs as they stared up at the off white painted wall. With nothing else better to do for the past five minutes, Ayame sat up and crawled to her window, swearing to have seen something sparkle in the night sky.

"I think I saw a star." She chirped as Kagura rolled around and crawled over. "You thought you saw what?"

"A star Kagura, a pretty little golden star like in those fairytale books Mommy always reads to me." She told her while Kagura gasped.

"Where'd you see them?" she asked as she stepped out and sat on the fire escape, grasping unto the bars.

Ayame carefully climbed out with her, clutching unto her white stuffed dog for she was dreadfully scared of heights. "Up there!" she pointed.

Kagura grinned up and kicked her striped stockings around. "What about a shooting star? Did you ever see any of those before?"

Ayame shook her head.

"I did once. Wished for my mom to come pick me from school." She said as she leaned back.

"Oh…Did it come true?" the little girl asked.

"Yup, the day after and then the whole week! I was so happy that day." She chirped while Ayame slowly sat beside her.

"Think if I wished for Kouga to like me, he will?" she asked, looking over to her older friend.

"Yeah I guess so." She said, pausing abit knowing how easy it was to make her cry. "Just gotta say it to yourself in your mind though."

Ayame nodded, closed her eyes, did so and gasped. "Look Kagura! There's another one!"


	12. Eyes on the Prize

**Their eyes Watching God**

I disclaim all of these characters.

12. Eyes on the Prize

He hated spiders and babysitting. Sucked today, he had to watch Elena, his sister's pet spider. "I don't know why she like you so much…" He pondered aloud while laying on his tummy on his bed with the cage on the bed post. He held the flashlight on top of the cage so he can make sure he knew where the frisky little thing would move.

"I'm unto you. Eyes on the prize." He told himself as the Elena blinked all eight of her eyes.

She was a small, dainty hairy thing. She moved her leg and slowly swayed her way over to the small rock made for elevation.

"You testing me?" Naraku glared, "Well you feeling lucky punk? Do you?" he added as he flicked the cage to the side.

Elena fell on her back but quickly recovery and flitted to the spot on her rock again. "…Ewww."

He did the same thing again and Elena flitted on her spot again. Then again. And Again.

"Why are you staring at me?" he said and Elena blinked. He looked over his shoulder and smirked. "You want that fly don't you?"

No response.

"Alright…If I catch that, you have to give me good luck for the Senior prom, when I get older." He told her as he got up, stealthily walked over to the house fly and ran after it for ten minutes before trapping it between his palms and walked over, panting a slight bit.

"That's cruel…making me work for your meal." Naraku commented while putting the limp house fly on a tray, pluck its wings out with a eyebrow pick, place the housefly on Elena's rock and watched run to devour it.

"Now I think I know why she likes you…it's cool to watch you eat your weird food."


	13. No Such Thing

**Their eyes Watching God**

I disclaim all of these characters.

13. No Such Thing

"Suikotsu, just because its been showed on media doesn't mean it exists." Renkotsu argued while he did his math homework.

"Does so." Suikotsu countered as he did his, "He too is real. It's been proven in the magazines, Renkotsu. Magazines."

"Well those are all made up lies and hypes." Renkotsu rolled his eyes and wrote the answer to his math word problem down.

"In Time magazines? Are you defying the TIME magazines knowledge?" Suikotsu looked up with a sneer.

"No, I'm just denying the belief of this creature is real." Renkotsu sighed and placed his pencil down.

"What liable proof you have Renkotsu?" Suikotsu snorted. "He's been in and on Sci-fi movies, documentaries, tv shows, newspapers—"

"Which newspapers?" Renkotsu interrupted.

"Shh, I wasn't finished." Suikotsu spat. "Normal NEWPAPERS, magazines, TIME magazines, ADS and he's on the back of our milk carton."

"Suikotsu, some moron just thought it was funny to put him up there." Renkotsu covered his face.

"Noo, he's not a moron, he's another genius for pointing him out for us but society today is too stupid to realize it." Suikotsu crossed his arms.

"No Suikotsu. He's a moron and now he probably started a cult with weird people who share the same beliefs as you." Renkotsu added, "Besides most of this mythological beliefs in this world are run behind people who want to brainwash and scam people off their good working bucks."

Suikotsu stood shut and Renkotsu sighed and went back to start on his English homework that revolved about the belief of Moby Dick.

"So…what you're saying is." Suikotsu starting to say while Renkotsu looked up again.

"Yeah?"

"So..you're sure there's no such thing as ManBearPig?" Suikotsu asked, raising a brow.

Renkotsu sighed, "No Suikotsu." He told him and his brother nodded.

"Well…What about Big Foot?"


	14. Calm Before the Storm

**Their eyes Watching God**

I disclaim all of these characters.

14. Calm Before the Storm

In the morning Daddy asked me to come see him, afterschool.

I rushed home the minute the bell rung and walked as fast and far my feet could take me. I usually wait for a ride or have my two best friend walk with me but Daddy made whatever he had in store for me, sound very urgent. So today was no time to be playing games or a quick game of tag in the park or eat at the pizza shop like we always do.

My feet were tired and I didn't feel like running today. So I ran up the hill and sat on the bus stop, like all of the other commoners. It took five minutes for the bus to get here and fifteen to come home. Once I got off, I walked up the steps, quietly came inside and saw my daddy in the kitchen, making his coffee.

"Take of your book-bag, change your clothes and come back in here so we can talk." He told me. Wow, my dad had the sixth sense today.

"Oh okay." I tell him and go to room to do as he said, while thinking to myself if my math teacher called the house for failing my test. She always had something on me. I come out and go into the mustard colored chicken with rooster prints tapered on the lining, wall and kitchen appliances.

Roosters was his favorite animal.

"How was school?" he says.

"Alright." I tell him and he sits with me with his mug.

"You know, your cousin passed away." He says in a deep tone.

"Which one?"

"Sarely." He tells me and I stay shut for abit. "I called your school and told them you'd be absent for the remainder of this week."


	15. Scar

**Their eyes Watching God**

I disclaim all these characters.

15. Scar

She didn't like her feet.

She never did.

They were like elf feet. So small and petite. Sometimes she'd cover them in striped or wacky design stockings so that way more people would pay attention to her legs or their goofy designs. She pulled off her left sneaker, slipped the stockings off and sat crosslegged.

There was a small scar on her feet, which was why she hated her feet. "BOO!"

She shrieked and Bankotsu jumped in front of her, with his hands up, "Ha ha, I got you."

She glared and punched him in the arm, "Why'd you do that stupid?" she hissed while he shrugged and sat next to her. "I don't like it when you surprise me like that."

"Sorry, you looked sad from where I was so I thought I'd make you happy." He said and looked over. "Why is your sock off?"

She blinked and hurried to cover her foot, "There was something in it. It bothered me." She said quickly.

"Oh like a bug?" He asked looking over.

"Ew no." She scrunched her nose.

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing. You talk too much." She told him and pushed her hair back.

"Is it that scar on your foot you try to hide?" he asked again and she stood shut. "…It is, isn't it?"

"No it's not. Who told you?" she questioned.

"No one. I just saw it the last time at the beach." She nodded and played with her shoe ties. "How come it bothers you?"

"Because I don't like my feet and they make it more ugly." She confessed, he'd be the only person to know about it.

"Well I don't think it is. It just makes you more prettier to me." He said with grin, his dimples showing while she smiled back.


	16. The Girl With the Pearl Earrings

**Their eyes Watching God**

I disclaim all these characters. Continuation to "Calm Before the Storm", Once again, in Kikyou's POV.

16. The Girl With the Pearl Earring

When my cousin was alive, she'd claimed she'd never be caught dead wearing white but she loved our grandmother's earrings. They were a set of white pearls and I was too little to fight for it and my cousin swiped them from me.

But now I have a chance, to get them back now. I was eight years old now.

I ran up to her casket and peeked in, she was so much paler then she was before, her makeup and hair looked ugly. Maybe that was why my aunt was crying. That and her dying. I bit my bottom lip and looked around before I tapped and touched her cold wrinkly hand.

Then I noticed she had on her pearl earrings, that grandmama had.

My dad pulled me back and sat me down with him while the other family members weeped and mourned for Sarely, the fifteen year old pretty girl who maybe had things going for her and stole the earring I liked so much.

"..You don't go poking dead bodies like that." I heard my dad rambled to me in a harsh whisper again but I was really listening.

"I just wanted to feel dead people." I told him and he sighed. He must've figured out I blah'd him out my head.

He sighed, "You know you were Sarely's favorite cousin right?"

I nodded, "Well the day before she passed, she told your aunt that she'd wanted to give her earrings to you. So…" he said while pulling out the real pair of Nana's earrings and placed them in my hand. "They're yours now."

I smiled abit but then frowned, like accepting them now after all these years was bad.

I shook my head and gave it back, "She can have them. I never liked pearls anyway."


	17. Strings

**Their eyes Watching God**

I disclaim all of these characters.

17. Strings

It was arts and crafts day in the first grade GAT class. All of the first graders were found sitting at separate tables, a pair on every table that each had a kit filled with scissors, glue, glitter, construction paper and other necessities for today's art project.

"What are you going to make, Sango?" asked the six year old, Kagome as she looked over.

"I'm gonna make a friendship bracelet for a very special friend of mine." answered the seven year old, Sango.

"Oh… does she know she's going to get the anything?" Kagome almost hesitated to ask and she was primarily known for talking a lot during class and nap time when the teacher would shut the lights off.

"Nope." Sango shook her head then reached up to tighten the scrunchie that her high ponytail, following her head as she focused on the pink and orange cross-hatched pattern.

"Oh okay… well I hope she likes it." She trailed off feeling a bit sad inside. Her birthday was last Saturday and everyone came over to the party except her. She had caught the cold from another visiting family member that stood with Sango for the week. Even though her other school friends were there along side with family members, they would never ever come to match with the one sitting next to her.

"When did you learn how to make friendship bracelets?" she asked.

"My older cousin taught me when she came to visit last week." She answered as she grabbed her wrist, tying a simple knot up. Kagome blinked and Sango held hers up as both girls smiled, "Now we have a matching set."

She and Sango had been best friends since the day they were born and they still would be.

She hoped nothing would ever change that.


	18. Brother Time

**Their eyes Watching God**

I disclaim all of these characters. Dedicated to a friend who is sick in this terrible heat in NYC; Inugrrrl~3

18. Brother Time

"Hmmm…" hummed six year old InuYasha as he held his chin in his hand. He had caught the cold and was watching TV with his brother on the couch, which wasn't a problem to him. Just only was a problem to his older brother, Sesshoumaru.

"Are you…even serious?" Sesshoumaru deadpanned. "It's only a five letter word InuYasha…" Sesshoumaru stared at him as InuYasha sniffled.

"…But you're sure it's not nine?" InuYasha questioned.

"Is nine a letter!" Sesshoumaru yelled, getting annoyed of having to repeat himself eight times in the past half hour.

"…In roman numerals, it is." InuYasha pointed out as Sesshoumaru sighed and pinched the spot between his eyes.

InuYasha thought hard until, "I think I got it!" he exclaimed while Sesshoumaru looked up with hope in his eyes.

"Really?" he asked as InuYasha nodded, took the pencil and drew on the almost dead stickman which resembled their father. He nudged his older brother who, stifled a chuckle at the drawing and laughed.

Sesshoumaru stopped and slapped him over his head with the notepad. "I mean…NO! That's…disrespectful."

InuYasha stuck his tongue out, snatched the pen and drew two breasts on the stick figure, "How about now?" he giggled while Sesshoumaru laughed.

"What are you two doing?" asked InuTashio as he loomed over the couch. InuYasha gulped and Sesshoumaru quickly ripped the paper out, crumbled it up and shoved it in his mouth. "…Sesshoumaru never eat paper around me again…and find a new book to read. You're turning into your brother." He said as he turned his heels and walked back to his office.

"…that was totally cool Sessh." InuYasha complimented as Sesshoumaru pulled it out his mouth and flattened it on the notepad.

"Shhh…look I drew a penis."

InuYasha peered over and laughed, "You're the coolest older brother ever."


	19. Secret Clubhouse

**Their Eyes Watching God**

I disclaim all of these characters.

19. Secret Clubhouse

Renkotsu sat on the couch, finishing a book. He took a break from reading and looked around, Bankotsu invited Hiten over and yet his household stood silent. He was certain that they somehow passed out from boredom or were plotting something against him since they were always onto him. It was only a matter of time until he got up, walked to Bankotsu's door and knocked. "Bankotsu?"

No answer.

He sighed and came in, blinking at the huge cardboard box in the middle of the room. "Bankotsu?" he called for and heard snickers, coming from inside of the box.

Bankotsu poked his head out from the 'window' and grinned, "Hi Renkotsu."

"What are you doing?" Renkotsu asked, raising a brow.

"Uhh… nothing." He admitted bashfully while Hiten pushed his face aside and squeezed his head through.

"You're not allowed in our clubhouse." He retorted as Renkotsu rolled his eyes. "You don't have hair like we do."

"What type of discrimination is that?"

"Hey, you're not allowed to use big words." Hiten retorted.

"That's not… I don't want anything to do with this." Renkotsu sighed.

Bankotsu sneered, "You're jealous we're a cool influence."

"Forget it Bankotsu. Bald people like him wouldn't understand and he couldn't fit if he tried." Hiten shrugged.

"Why would I want to join your silly clubhouse?" Renkotsu scoffed.

"Because secretly deep down inside, you wished you had hair like us just so you could join." Bankotsu smirked. It was until then, Renkotsu had enough and crawled his way inside the clubhouse only to find out there was hardly any space in there at all. The younger boys squirmed, "See Renkotsu I told you you wouldn't fit in. Why couldn't you listen to me the first time?"

It was then Renkotsu wished he'd stayed put on the couch.


	20. Celestica

It was coming up to be the last day of summer which meant to most kids that it would be the end of summer vacation which also meant school would be in session the next week. "Why'd summer have to so soon?" Bankotsu was the first to whine as he and the rest of friends laid down on their back on the beach, listening to waves pull the tide in as they stared up at the cerulean blue sky.

"Because…It is the way our miserable lives." Naraku sighed while Ayame sat up and looked over where the lanky boy was resting.

"That's not true! I'm not miserable at all. I'm happy." She huffed as Hiten rolled eyes and rolled over to lie on his tummy. "_When_ aren't you happy?"

"Hiten cool it, she's just a baby of the crew." Kikyou defended as she mindlessly began to braid her hair, "Besides there isn't anything we can do to change it. Me and Kouga are going to fourth grade, You, Bankotsu, Kagura, Sango, my sister and Yash are going to third grade which is hell by the way… and Sessh and Naraku are going to sixth grade which means they're almost gone and Ren and Suikotsu…will be in seventh grade and…I'll never see them again." she frowned as she ended the sentence and Naraku cheered as he stretched.

"You better believe. I'm almost gone and out of that stupid school." He grinned while Kagura scoffed as she playing with her feet as it dangled in the air.

"You're just gonna go to stupid junior highschool after that." She chided while InuYasha added in, "Yeah and they give you more homework than they do in third grade."

Naraku shrugged, "As if I'm gonna bother to even do it."

"What about bad grades? …What if you get… F's?" Abi gasped, she overheard while she sat on a towel, refusing to let her dress get dirty.

"Well we just watch how he'll lie his butt out of that problem." Sango snickered while Bankotsu accusingly pointed a finger at her, "Hey, I invited you to our circle and you can't make fun of our ringmaster. That's only my job."

"Ringmaster? By calling him a ringmaster, are you trying to assume we're a circus?" Kouga argued while Bankotsu smirked. "And what if I did suppose this accusation was true?"

"Then I will destroy you in a Pokemón match." Kouga retorted as Kikyou sat up, picked up a small rock, not large enough to inflict damage, at Kouga's stomach causing him to stop making pseudo threats.

"This isn't a Pokemón tournament here. This is out last summer time together as friends before school starts and we become classmates instead of summer buddies." She said.

"It's not like you're gonna drift completely apart." Hiten scoffed and watched Abi fidget with her sandals.

"Besides we'll still call eachother and see eachother and whatnot." Naraku shrugged and looked over on his right side to see his friend staring up at the sky, quietly as if he was studying the big blue. "Why are you so quiet?"

"Have you ever believed in other beings watching us?" he pondered aloud while Bankotsu scratched his head.

"Like God you mean? They say he exists in those books." He shrugged while Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"No, you know how people tend to look up at the skies and stars for answers? Questions that have yet to be answered?" he continued, "What if they were looking down at us for answer to their questions?"

"You sound like a reading comprehension question. And I don't like reading." Hiten scrunched his nose and Sesshoumaru let out a sigh.

"I think it makes sense… come to think about it, we're a soap opera to solar system." Sango guessed while Kouga rolled his blue eyes.

"You just think that because it's been said in South Park already." Kouga scoffed and Sango stuck her tongue out at him.

"Maybe, why would they want to watch us for? We're not all that great." Kagura said as she crossed her arms.

"Maybe not you but I am." InuYasha held his chin up high.

"No you aren't. You're a loser." Bankotsu sneered.

"I am not." InuYasha huffed.

"Can you two just stop fighting? Mainly you Bankotsu?" Kikyou groaned and covered her ears.

Bankotsu scoffed, "He started it." He mumbled.

"Is this what you guy do every summer?" Abi asked, feeling part of the background.

"This is what we do at the _end_ of every summer." Hiten corrected her.

Naraku sighed dramatically, "Yes, it is a tradition in which myself, Sessh, Renkotsu and Suikotsu have started years ago and then we gained on followers." He explained and she nodded. "Except the other two co founders are busy at home doing chores while…the youngest imp managed to sneak his way out here with us…"

"Hey, I am not an imp!" Bankotsu huffed. "So you're a new face around here that's been hanging out with my best friend." Abi looked down at her lap and meekly nodded. "Well, that's ok. At least it's with someone that's pretty looking and not someone that's ugly." He added as Abi blushed and Kagura glared at him.

"So, Abi tells us something about yourself, being you're the only new face." Kikyou grinned.

"My names Abi, I'm eight years old…and I just moved here almost two weeks ago." Abi introduced herself, bashfully while Hiten sighed.

"Well Abi, I don't know how long you're intending on to staying here but as long as you live here, you're one of us and you rightfully deserve a spot in our social circle." Naraku stated before resting his eyes up at the now indigo blue skies, which now everyone else seemed to be doing.

Abi smiled and laid back, not caring in her dress got dirty now that she was amongst friend she would gladly keep with her for all eternity.

They all seemed to be staring at the dark, but their eyes were watching God.

**A/N: And now, this is the end of this multi chap drabble. I would've had this updated on the day of the New Year but apparently the site went through technical difficulties with me so it had to be postpone till today. Only thing different is, I changed the prompt for this around and I cheated by making this into a 1,000 word drabble instead of the usual 300 word. **

**So with that said, Happy New Years to those whoever celebrate it and thanks for reviewing and faving and sticking around for this drabble collector :)3**


End file.
